Power pipe tongs utilize a rotary that opens to receive or discharge pipe for make-up or break-out and which closes around the pipe to form a continuous rotary for gripping the pipe. The rotary is segmented and includes connecting ends which are fastened together by a spring loaded plunger. Normally in the past the plunger has been inserted by rotation of the rotary that moves the upper end of the plunger along an incline on the tong which forces the plunger into the connecting ends and further rotation of the rotary results in the tongs gripping the pipe which applies a sufficient force on the rotary plunger to maintain it in the engaged position. However, when the rotary rotates without gripping the pipe the plunger disengages and engages from the rotary as the rotary revolves because the plunger is biased upwardly.
The present invention is directed to a mechanism for inserting the plunger into the connecting ends of the rotary when the doors are closed and for preventing the plunger from becoming disengaged until the doors are opened which results in a smoother and safer tong operation.